dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Warriors from Universe 6
Warriors of Universe 6 is the seventh chapter of the ''Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary Bulma heads off with Jaco to meet Zuno, the omniscient being. Jaco is astonished to hear of the Super Dragon Balls, even though he's a super elite of the Galactic Patrol. Jaco wants to see the match on the Nameless Planet so Bulma lets him but wants him to invite his girlfriend. However, Jaco got dumped by her with the "typical break up line." On Zuno's planet, Jaco and Bulma want to ask Zuno questions but they are requested by his aide to present a present. Jaco presents a kiss but Zuno only gives him one question because he's a man. Jaco uses his question to show off Zuno's knowledge so he asks him for Bulma's bust size. Zuno answers this question saying was 87.2 centimeters before breast feeding then it began to sag. Currently, he says it's 83.4 centimeters. Bulma is angry because of this question was asked but she presents Zuno a kiss. She is given three wishes because she's a woman but middle-aged and not his type. Two of Bulma's questions are used by accident but she manages to get a question about the Super Dragon Balls. Zuno says that the Super Dragon Balls were formed by the God of Dragons, Zarama in Year 41. They are 37,196.2204 kilometers in size, the size of planets. Zarama wanted the Super Dragon Balls to be seen from far away as a star so he forms a refraction technique a year later. To summon the dragon you must say "Come forth, God of Dragons, and grant my wish, easy peasy lemon squeezy!" He concludes by saying that once a wish is made, they scatter throughout both universe six and seven and must wait before a wish could be made again. Bulma tries to get more questions from Zuno by giving him more kisses but has to return one year from then to get more questions. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku and Vegeta are training. Goku wants to know if the guys on Champa's team will be strong. Vegeta responds saying that they will because Champa has seen him and Goku train and that he's confident still. Goku compliments Vegeta by saying he's smart but compared to him as Vegeta counters. Goku says he's excited to see Champa's fighters and the person Beerus has been speaking of. Vegeta tells him to act his age ten Goku replies saying that Vegeta once told him that Saiyans remain young until they reach the age of 80. Vegeta was however talking about his mentality. Vegeta is finished talking so he transforms into Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Goku does the same so they could go all out. They continue training in the room for three years. The day of the tournament, Whis is taking everyone to the Nameless Planet, the location of the tournament, in a cube-shaped spaceship. The team of Beerus are on, of course, and their family and friends also join. Everyone is there except for Gohan, who is at an important conference. Bulma tells Beerus that the Super Dragon Balls scatter across both universe six and seven. He gets mad that Champa has been in his universe before. The Pilaf Gang is there and they speculate the size of the Super Dragon Balls they were talking about. Out of Vegeta's curiosity, he wonders who a individual who Whis says is the strongest fighter Beerus has been talking about, Monaka. Monka meets everyone and explains to Goku that his name means large nipples. At the same time, the Galactic King is there and is curious why no one is paying attention to him. Jaco explains to him that everyone has met higher beings than him like the God of Destruction and North Kai. Everyone then begins playing Shiritori. After two hours and forty-five minutes of traveling from Earth to Beerus' planet then to the Nameless Planet, they finally arrive. Everyone is amazed by the size of the Super Dragon Balls. As he shows up, Goku immediately sees Supreme Kai and Kibito who are currently separate. As Supreme Kai is explaining why they're separate, Goku notices the Supreme Kais of the sixth universe. As he does this, the writing exam Vegeta asked for is starting. As they are walking towards the stage, both Goku and Vegeta notices a fighter from Champa's team that looks like Frieza. Appearances Locations *Zuno's planet *Earth **The Lookout ***Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Nameless Planet Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Champa Saga